Dragon Ball GT: The Water Is Wide
by Starr Bryte
Summary: Sequel to I Was There. 17's thoughts as he faces the consequences of his actions. A retelling of GT episodes 17x2 and The Greatest Surprise.


_**Note: One shot about what happens after 17 dies. Have to read 'I was there' first. Sequel. 17POV. Had to have seen Dragon Ball GT: 17x2 and The Greatest Surprise**_

_**Dragon ball GT: The Water Is Wide**_

The say the purpose of HFIL is to redeem the soul and teach valuable lessons. Bullshit in my mind. HFIL. The ultimate punishment. Of course to some it's the ultimate playground. Just look at the Saiyins. They had a choice. Stay in HFIL or go to upper world. Look what they chose. No wonder Goku is so psychotic, look who his ancestors are. They seem happy. But I'm not. Nor will be. Yes, you can watch your loved ones who still live, but all you feel is regret instead of happiness. All you see are the bad things. Very frustrating. The first trip to HFIL I understood. Yes, I had been a bad boy and deserved to be punished. But the second time? I was the victim! And if you really think about it I was the victim the first time too! Let's hope Lord Yemma goes easy on me this time. But maybe HFIL won't be so bad this time around. I mean, King Vageta? He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him... And boy can that Saiyin fight. Great sparring partner. Looks to much like the Vageta we all know and love to resist. So here I stand, the great Juunanagou, awaiting the ferry ride to snake way. The dead that the good Dr.'s sent are here with me. They avoid me. Thankfully. I wish to be alone. To relish the last few moments with my sister. My sweet Juuhachigou. What can you do? I didn't want to kill her husband. I feel deep regret about that fact. Kuririn made her happy so naturally I was happy. And my niece had to be the absolutely cutest baby on the face of the earth. Who could resist that smile? A smile I never got to know. She probably hates me. Poor Marron. I growl. I half hope to be sent back to HFIL so I can teach those bastards Myuu and Gero a thing or two about messing with a guy's family. But then again. Do I REALLY want to spend the rest of eternity kicking the good Dr.'s asses up and down the lake of blood? Not really. I can hear the others murmuring around me. They fear me. Well good. They should. Aah, the boat's here. This is a special boat. Only those who have been paid for are allowed on. The others have to get to King Yemma's desk by Snake Way. I do not relish the thought of walking the long ass road. Not even if I see princess Snake… She is hot, I'll give you that, but ultimately not worth the effort. But I might have to. Only the ferryman will say. We all stand in line and one by one with go up to the ferryman. He looks at us and asks us for our pay. If you have pay you get on. If you don't, too damn bad. All I have are the clothes I wear and I am NOT going to ride in that boat naked! Even if I'm dead. Especially if I'm dead. I'll be spiritually naked soon enough. Hmm. Maybe my gold wallet chain is worth something. Damn! Not here. I must of lost it during the fight. Guess I better get ready for one hell of a walk. One hell of a walk. That's a good one. I get to the ferryman and I'm about to pass him when, without missing a beat, he says.

"Juunanagou. Paid for. Seat I-8."

"Wh-WHAT?" I stammer.

"You heard me. Seat I-8."

"N-no. Before that. Did you just say 'Paid for'?"

"You hard of hearing kid? Paid for. Don't you remember?" Suddenly I see it. Juuhachi's tears wetting my clothes. Her kisses raining upon my brow. Her sweet words in my ear.

"I love you... Juunana... My brother... My twin."

"Juuhachi?" I murmur. The ferryman snorts.

"Yeah. Your sister paid your way in full. More than full. If love were money you'd be getting change back kid. Now get movin'. I've got allot more souls to see than yours." I sit down in my chair. Almost collapse into it. Juuhachi paid my way with her tears.

"Don't look so confused." A voice next to me says. I turn to see a cloaked person sitting in the chair next to mine.

"Here," The voice continues, "The only currency is the love the living had for you. Your sister loved you very deeply and knows how much you love her back. When Vageta died that second time his way was paid with the cherry blossoms his wife Bulma dumped onto his grave. The ferry was nearly buried for a week." The voice sounds very familiar. Where have I heard it before? But I don't ask. This guy seems to know me. He's short though. Slowly the ferry fills. Most of these are the victims that the good Dr.'s nailed. Bastards. But there are a few who get on who were the attackers. Nappa for one. His wife must've paid his way. Again. I lean back and enjoy the ride. The looooooong. Booooooring. Riiiiiiiide. I'm a man of action. I tap a tattoo on the side of the boat. The ferryman sings softly to himself as he steers. We pass one of the Upperworlds. King Kai's planet I think it's called. Wow. He's got a sweet ride. The cloaked man beside me waves and the blue catfish man waves back. Okay. That's strange. Finally we arrive. The doors are opened wide and we get in line. The cloaked man stands close beside me. We enter the humongous office where Yemma judges the souls of the dead. I swallow back fear. I remember this place. I didn't like it, but I had to own up sometime. Better sooner than later. My turn. The cloaked man gives me a thumbs up sign.

"Good luck." He says. I gulp. I square my shoulders. I'm ready. No. I'm not ready. No. Please. Those eyes. Those eyes. Juuhachi. Help me. But Juuhachi is not there. No one is there. Just me. Just me naked before those terrible eyes. Naked in the dark. With nothing between me and those terrible eyes. No. Please. I don't want to see. I don't want to remember. I see. I see. All my sins laid out before me. Again I watch as I fly across the city. My laughter shrill and cruel to my ears. I see the car. Their car. Juuhachi. My sister. Run. Kuririn grabbing little Marron, now a woman. I try to close my eyes. Struggle to cover my ears. But I cannot. Even if I do I can still see it. Still hear it. Those horrible sounds.

_"He was my husband... AND YOU KILLED HIM!"_

_"If you want me you can have me... Just don't hurt my daughter... I SAID LEAVE HER!"_

_"YOU'RE HALF THE PERSON YOU ONCE WERE!"_

_"Why did he do it? I'm his twin sister. How could he kill my husband like that..?"_

_"How could he kill my husband like that..?"_

_"How could he kill my husband like that..?"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! JUUHACHIGOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" It's a cry that cannot be heard. I claw at my face. My eyes. My ears. I don't want to hear any more. I don't want to see anymore. But I no longer have a body. I am dead. A cry that cannot be heard. Only felt. Juuhachi, Juuhachi I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Don't make me see anymore. I don't want to see anymore. Forgive me sister. Forgive me. I knew not what I've done. I know now what I've done.

"I am satisfied." That familiar voice shakes me out of my pain. I blink and the white tile of King Yemma's palace is almost blinding. The god's red face gets even redder in shock.

"What?" He bellows in dismay, "Satisfied? But he killed you. He was a cold blooded killer. At least he would get one of the second hells for a century. At least. And now you forgive him?"

"Yes. He has been punished. His sister would agree with me. The knowledge that he suffers would make her suffer as well. He never had a chance at life. Do this. For me. For Piccolo." Yemma sighs and picks up one of his stamps.

"Alright Kuririn. I'll do this. Juunanagou will go to heaven." I barely heard his words through my shock. Kuririn! KURIRIN! The cloak is cast aside and there stands Kuririn. He grins and winks at me.

"Hey kid. Hear that? You're goin' to heaven!" Reaching out a hand he helps me up. He leads me out through the door on the right where the bus of people going to heaven are being loaded. Kuririn doesn't enter.

"See ya kid. Have fun."

"B-but what about you!" I demand. I cannot. I will not allow my rescuer to be left behind. Kurirn laughs.

"I'm waiting for Juuhachigou to make her wish. I want to be close by when she makes it." He shoos me on then turns back. I take my seat and wave after him.

"See you in fifty years!" He calls. Then the bus comes to life and we fly away. The golden gates are flung wide. I hold my pass proudly for all to see. I can't help it. I'm weeping. And laughing. Juuhachi. Juuhachi. My sister. My twin. If only you could see. It's beautiful. But soon you will. In no time at all you and Kuririn will be with me and I'll be able to hold you in my arms once again. And once again your love has saved me. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Good-bye…

_The water is wide_

_I cannot get o'er_

_Neither have I_

_The wings to fly_

_Give me a boat_

_That can carry two_

_And we shall sail_

_My love and I_

_The water is wide_

_I cannot get O'er_

_Neither have I_

_The wings to fly_

_So I shall stay_

_For ever more_

_Until the day_

_You come home to me._


End file.
